Brave Frontier Wiki:Chat/Logs/10 June 2016
01:40 @Nddung nope 01:40 thankyou 01:41 so verse 01:41 Dise Spark buff on UBB is 01:41 500% 01:41 :O 01:41 welp 01:42 ewn, 12k dmg on atro while with 50% mili Q.Q 01:42 mornign straws 01:43 Morning 01:43 Fulgur Halcyon Eze 01:45 evening lin 01:46 Hey 01:47 seems like a silent chat indeed 01:48 on a scale of banana to apple how would you rate your potato? 01:48 more than half at away status 01:48 Some of us are at "away" status 01:48 ahem 01:49 "away" 01:49 * Agentstrauss slaps verses 01:49 Dharma Seal Reihard 01:49 * Verses333 got slapped 01:49 :c 01:50 my guess is lin is tired, D is asleep, Rej fell asleep (again), lex playing league 01:50 i was having breakfast k 01:50 okay I failed 01:51 * Verses333 went to the box of shame 01:51 You always fail 01:51 :c 01:51 time to try thatadd people close to your level thing lol 01:51 ah that feature 01:51 I love how alim update anything without bug 01:51 unlike gimu 01:52 they got some bug tho 01:52 but swiftly repair it 01:52 nah nevermind 01:52 the people here are inactives zzz 01:52 and the active ones are those w/o DE leads 01:52 >Alim update > SP never fail 01:52 >Gimu Update > Sp broken, Raid broken, sudden crash and etc 01:52 they should add chat feature to bf too 01:53 it keep" coming soon" for too long 01:53 oh that "talk" 01:53 well it's already out in JP 01:53 kek 01:53 ya 01:53 ^ 01:53 for like a year now 01:53 jp has talk lel 01:53 i quit 1.5 year ago, it coming soon 01:53 back for month, still coming soon 01:54 GL sux 01:54 oh right, double abp and cbp- 01:54 * Rejiti has 99 ti 01:54 tix* 01:54 yea boi 01:54 welp 01:54 so verse 01:54 rip colos 01:54 yeah 01:54 Wolf is Grah 2.0 (Y) 01:54 hate to admit but yeah (y) 01:55 rej 01:55 have you watched OL 501 01:55 i summoned once 01:55 got iris 01:55 nop 01:56 gdi screw opheliia 01:56 maybe you need to iris your account 01:56 * Verses333 runs 01:57 > units don't sbb 01:57 > enemy all sbbs 01:57 smh 01:57 rej 01:57 #justcolosthings 01:58 oh. great. 01:58 soleil lead 01:58 O 01:58 welp 01:58 better than juno getting on JP 01:58 well mifune killed her first turn. lol 01:58 so verse 01:58 also 01:59 yeah 01:59 the wolf is better than Rize even if under Eze LS 01:59 in terms of nuking 01:59 just see the figgin HP of the wolf mich 02:00 and that "HoT activates at start turn" 02:00 yeah rip rize and dure 02:00 his sp options make up for eze's ls. lol 02:00 yep 02:00 it's BBoT 02:00 hello 02:00 not HoT 02:00 oh welp rip 02:00 hey fruit 02:00 new units data is out? 02:00 yep 02:00 lmao 02:00 krantz with 1 hp 02:00 sbbs 02:00 a grass nuker 02:00 :o 02:01 rej 02:01 and surprisingly, the genderless unit didn't suck :o 02:01 one time me at colos 02:01 >met Magress lead 02:01 > offense magress lead 4 muffins 02:02 >defense Magress, Isterio, selena, 2 muffins 02:02 hey kai 02:02 long time no see 02:02 Sup ._. 02:03 Yeah long time no see :D 02:03 net's being horrible to me again 02:03 a wolf tank 02:03 500 kbps Orz 02:03 ;O 02:03 dont really like the grass nnuker 02:03 * Verses333 gives rej a cookie 02:03 yeah she's a 02:03 where have ya been kai 02:03 one hit wonder 02:03 Well I'm maxing my Sirius now for his Omni and gonna also max my Eze ._. 02:03 Doesn't the Barbatos event kinda reminds anyone of Gameocide? 02:04 so verse 02:04 yush 02:04 And I just notice that Eze really need so much PakPak ._. 02:04 Is it a good idea to auto Maxwell dungeon in ToL (Y) 02:04 damnation to all those who have sirius. damnatiooon 02:04 i heard maxwell 4 and 5 is a bit hard 02:04 auto..? 02:04 ummm 02:04 I didn't auto 02:04 But my Sirius is Oracle well it is bad..... 02:04 doesnt the wolf is better than rize? 02:05 it is 02:05 his sp makes up for dual eze lead hp u.u 02:05 * Verses333 looks at nyala 02:05 okaay... 02:05 so many hp 02:05 lol 02:05 maxwell 5 is hard, 4 easy 02:05 guess im rolling for it 02:06 ah this feels great 02:06 it feels like 02:06 having 150 friends 02:06 Mich, the wolf thingy is not suck ? 02:06 like one name is repeated thrice yaaay 02:06 yea 02:06 it's like Grah + Rize 02:06 in one unit 02:07 hp nuke wolf 02:07 also all-element miti 02:07 if you juggle BB and SBB 02:07 That is not bad at all 02:08 Gameocide is an event that Artix Entertainment held to prevent Chairman Platinum and Ebilcorp to erase all 6 games from existence; AQ Worlds, Epic Duel, Dragon Fable, Mech Quest, Hero Smash, and Adventure Quest. Players from all 6 worked together to stop Gameocide and saved Artix. 02:08 ... 02:09 .... 02:09 wot...? 02:09 As is for the upcoming event, we get rewards for playing both BF and ToL with fighting Barbatos. 02:10 Just read this. 02:10 www.aq.com/gamedesignnotes/10ebilinvasion-2209 02:11 mostly reward will go to ToL, isn't it 02:13 better stash my Sara friends 02:14 Already got plenty of them! 02:15 7* eze now yay 02:15 I think RB Barbatos has a BB that will prohibit the use of items. I saw the video on BFGB's channel. 02:21 verse come back qq 02:27 >ebilinvasion 02:27 ..... 02:30 hm i saw something different in an enemy selena 02:30 it's similar to a feather falling down buff looking thing 02:34 seems pretty dead tonight 02:34 jeez being on a higher cbp count makes things harder x_x 02:35 and done 02:35 people with levarza and mizelka everywhere Orz 02:35 new unit data inputted 02:35 So I apparently missed nothing 02:36 I had the same problem rejiti I wish that the challenge areana was back... 02:40 ;-; 02:41 hey strauss 02:41 .... 02:41 he didn't like you 02:41 ;-; 02:43 Hello 02:44 Damn, my signal is so bad 02:44 And hey Alain 02:44 are you in a net cafe? 02:44 So bad Strauss turned into an anon :O 02:44 Yes, Nyan. I am aware of that 02:44 No, I am using my phone and the signal is bad at the moment 02:45 oh 02:45 i see 02:45 oh guess you'll need to tether to some wifi 02:46 I would like to if there is any. But, I won't be long here. I will be back at night. Later 02:47 Bye Strauss 02:49 anybody here kill Kalon's Shadow? 02:50 which one 02:50 Menon's bonus mission 02:50 ah 02:50 i did 02:50 do you remember your strategy or not really? 02:51 the wiki isn't helping me much 02:51 i used 1 stealth unit and 1 taunt unit 02:52 around 50%, kalon only killed the taunt unit and another unit 02:52 I have nyami and ultor so i can do that... 02:52 maybe 02:53 ack i cut my own skin 02:53 zz 02:53 i get hit with empty seal 02:53 thats pretty emo 02:53 Rejiti so emo :O 02:53 wow reij 02:53 u alright there? 02:53 pretty emo 02:55 it was an accident 02:55 -_- 02:55 oh 02:55 it's not bleeding but it hurts 02:55 ; - ; 02:55 dun worry 02:55 like a paper cut? 02:56 similar 02:56 but with a nail cutter 02:56 .... 02:56 I heard if you put salt in it, it will feel better 02:56 no 02:56 :< 02:56 Those must be some old fashioned nail cutters 02:56 there was a hard part 02:57 i tot it was part of the nail 02:57 sigh 02:58 if it starts to bleed, use hydrogen peroxide, if not, then use Alcohol 02:58 nooo 02:58 not alcohol 02:58 or both :3 02:58 it hurts when i type though ; - ; 02:59 use the one handed hacker typing style 02:59 but yay DE eze u.u 03:02 ho ho 03:02 tyvm great success u.u 03:03 what is DE? 03:03 ah, i mean oe 03:03 Dream evo 03:03 Aka, Omni Evolution 03:03 Was the old translation when OE wasn't out in GL yet 03:03 ah 03:04 verse come back pls qq 03:04 I use batootha and vorpal chainblades with mine 03:05 hm 03:06 my jpbf seems to crash more frequently now 03:06 also it's starting to really hurt 03:06 oh hey 03:06 i just got kanonno G. 03:06 who's kanonno 03:06 Nickname for Kanon 03:07 I think 03:07 the raid with friends with extra medals thing 03:07 how many medals .-. 03:08 ? 03:08 Nah 03:08 its from ToL 03:08 i got one of their LE brides 03:08 that new update in jp 03:08 Oh 03:08 her LS is so strong but a little glassy 03:08 I decided to pull for the brides thinking I would get something good 03:08 Apparently Lloyd is in the game (Y) 03:09 id recommend that you should save 50 hero stones 03:09 Yea I did 03:09 ooh 03:09 i only played symphonia 03:09 her LS is 03:10 2.0x atk when HP is above 50% 03:10 not really good for long fights tbh 03:10 Sounds pretty nice to me (Y) 03:10 it is 03:11 its like Durans LS except it focuses more on HP rather than BB 03:14 geez my luck's been horrible 03:15 iris, kira and eclise 03:15 =-= 03:15 bishonen pls 03:15 i'm hating this a little lol 03:16 What bleeds the Summoners eyes the most? 03:17 bad units 03:17 no 03:17 This. 03:17 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=lMkeBsLVXZU 03:17 ah i hope summoner unit will be good =-= 03:17 I wonder who actually watched that commercial 03:17 And then actually wanted to play the game 03:17 after watching it 03:17 nO 03:17 Same 03:17 Seriously. its like on several different channels 03:18 Is it still there? 03:18 but fortunately they fixed that 03:18 Oh 03:18 Its just hard to watch without cringing 03:18 Well 03:18 On the bright side 03:18 At least they have mouths! 03:19 And it was the inspiration to make better commercials! 03:20 i liked the six heroes one better 03:20 hello folks 03:20 don raid w/ me yay 03:21 in JP? ;w: 03:21 yeah? 03:21 Well at least they figured out that "trying" to turn BF units into some-what realistic animation wasn't the way to go 03:21 Not hard work and effort will equal recognition. People will criticize and all the workers can do is suck it up and try again and hope for the better. 03:21 what 03:21 i'm not even touch raid in JP yet 03:21 noo 03:22 lv 44 and only 2 7* ;w; i ate enough stuffs from GL to know when i should touch raid 03:22 btw any1 there get le doge? 03:22 he seem like a great bulky nuker 03:22 * Rejiti will carry thou 03:23 Let's raid 03:23 Oh wait, I do not even JP 03:23 * Agentstrauss runs 03:23 * DonQuiXoTe888 snipes Straws from RC1 03:23 Setting one up... 03:24 then let me clear RC 1 first rej 03:24 averus dies too fast in endless -_- 03:24 okii 03:24 endless is for OE anyway -_- 03:25 5* or 6*? 03:25 password is 2901 03:26 the sphere filthy casuals won't get 03:26 03:26 皇魔晶グウェンドリアラ (BB) 03:26 +75% BB fill rate, +15% BC drop, 5 BC/turn, +50% A/D/R when BB is above 50% 03:27 ahh 03:27 having eze feels so great 03:27 yup 03:27 it always does 03:28 Nyala 03:30 verse 03:30 let's raid u.u 03:31 ahh sparking rengaku feels so good 03:31 raid wot >.> 03:31 rc5? 03:31 your alt's not 6, is it? 03:32 wait a bit then i'll get to RC 6 in no time (y) 03:32 i wanna see how much the bonus in "bring friends to raid" is lol 03:32 I think the amount is crappy 03:32 probs 2 medals. lel 03:32 You should just leech 03:32 u should try to get doge verses 03:32 .-. 03:32 wolfie? 03:32 yeah 03:33 welp 03:33 verse fix yer alt's helpers 03:33 HP through the roof (Y) 03:33 later rej 03:33 oh come on 03:33 not Rec though 03:33 it's just 2 clicks =-= 03:33 alrite alrite -.- 03:33 kek 03:33 where to access it again 03:33 settings 03:33 ohh yeah ty 03:34 http://appinvasion.com/attachments/bfjp-setthreefriendsupport_001-jpg.89254/ 03:34 Well actually it's over 5 clicks/taps :^) 03:34 shh 03:34 >logging out main ID 03:35 well i have nothing to put on anyway 03:35 >insert alt one 03:35 oh wait\ 03:35 I think I can take on shusui 03:35 i'll stop summoning now lol. i keep pulling horrible ones 03:35 what units will you take? 03:35 i'll just summon on anniversary. =-= 03:36 Poof 03:36 * Light530 looks at the poll 03:36 Milldran when 03:36 * Nyonne vanishes 03:36 > "I love it! I hope further evolution than Omni Evolution will come in future!" 03:36 ._____.; 03:36 powercreep2strong 03:37 I want Milldran in gl nao~ 03:37 at least Alim know how to tone down that and gimu is learning about it 03:38 outside of LE anyway 03:38 verse 03:38 https://redd.it/4ne2zp 03:38 wad 03:39 Paste pls 03:39 laberd friend it is 03:39 WOw 03:39 lol don pls 03:39 Labirb? 03:39 Nyala went from sad life to savage AF 03:39 people are still hyped for nyala and azurai nowadays? ._. 03:40 why not Azurai? .-. 03:40 Ehhh 03:40 They both suck monkey b***s 03:40 I dun have zest friend 03:40 in summon rates of course :^) 03:40 Milldraaan ;; 03:40 :^) 03:41 there ya go rej 03:41 sigh i don't even know when i can get 70 en for mecha .-. 03:42 Poof 03:42 verse, why not use verne lead/felice/klyuk 03:42 Verses, wanna go to Pacific Place? :3 03:42 vern not yet ready 03:42 when @ao 03:42 ah k 03:42 sp or level? 03:42 klyuk still at lvl 500 03:42 500. 03:42 nice 03:42 vern SP 03:43 50* 03:43 lel 03:43 but hey 03:43 I am going there now 03:43 Imanaged to max out vern's def and rec coz of this free medals lel 2016 06 10